hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Vert
is the human form of Green Heart, the CPU of Leanbox. She serves as a boss in game and eventual party member. After banishing Purple Heart to the world beneath Celestia, she and the other Hearts return to their normal lives. Vert does not have a sister like the others, but she has a close relationship with Chika Hakozaki, who may or may not be related to her. An obsessed video gamer, Vert is usually mature with a calm composure who generally seems to be friendly, but at the same time, Vert will usually put her desires and needs before more important things and seems tired more then rarely due to often playing videogames instead of work. Vert uses a drill on a rod/spear weapon. *For a list of Costumes: Vert Costumes *For a list of Weapons: Weapons *For a list of Accessories: Accessories Personality Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, who does twice as much work. She is known to be smart, and usually very calm and polite but one of the most immature members of the group, such as not really knowing anything much outside of her own landmass. She also isn't nearly as strong as she sees herself, but she does consider her people's needs and keeping peace a top priority, when not playing the latest RPG. Vert is obsessed with manga, anime, and video games to the point of being an "otaku". Her favorite types of games include rhythm, fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation. She also harbors a secret love of collecting "adult male-only items", which makes her a fujoshi (stemming from how a majority of Xbox games are FPS related). She also has an obsession with naked male butlers along with Chika and later converted Nepgear as well. However, she doesn't want others to know, mainly IF. Due to this she made Gust promise not to say anything about the "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" which allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost. She even paid 10,000 credits so she could get the free voucher code for Planeptune's MMO "Four Goddesses Online", applying 200 times by changing her name and address each time but none of them won. This changes in MK2 where she matures after the end of the game. Her role as the most mature is explained in more detail during a scene in MK2 when Nepgear visits her during a gathering with the other CPUs. She believes that she is necessary to stay with the other goddesses in order to prevent them from falling into chaos. In this sense, she could even be considered a motherly figure to all of the others. Overall, she doesn't seem to hate anyone but seems to harbor a disrespect for Blanc. Considering the fact she always taunts her about her mean behavior and lack of breasts while in Heart form, to the point that when Vert saw a nasty comment on her blog, she copied it and changed a detail or two before posting it on someone's (implied to be Blanc) page. She is very nice to generally everyone else however, such as giving 5pb a voucher for the Four Goddesses Online game, then in the actual game she even offered her to be part of a guild raid. Another moment of kindness can be seen in her ending of MK-2 when she is seen dressing up with Nepgear, much to Nepgear's dismay and Chika's and Neptune's jealously... Despite their lack of getting along, many times Vert and Blanc are seen together in many of the official art images, much like how Neptune and Noire are usually together. Her alternate self's personality in V is very much the same, but possibly less mature as she ends up crying after losing to the party. Green Heart Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit and teasing. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Created by Histoire to see who would gain the title of "True Goddess" until time came to pass the title to the next generation of Goddesses. After time they all began to despise one-another. Despite her claims of having no problems or issues with the others she and Black Heart discussed how to solve the problem. White Heart wanted to keep her around so she could be the one to defeat Green Heart. Green Heart picked Black Heart to keep around. So it was then they decided to rid themselves of Purple Heart as she was the most arrogant of the four. Appearance Vert is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. As Green Heart, Vert's light blond curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breast showing, it's the opposite part as Green Heart. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Vert is now wearing a different off the shoulder dress. It is a dark sea foam-teal color with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her breast still show but have very thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon/sash. Her hair also gains a matching colored hairbow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip on's with same pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg. Green Heart's appearance also changes. Her hair remains the same, but seems to have lengthened somewhat and is much spikier now than before. She wears a bathing suit black piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact center of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle. Hyperdimension Neptunia As stated, Vert loves to play video games. So much that she would play for perhaps five hours a day, even 150 hours a week and barely even rest for two hours! As the goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart goes by title 'Lady Green Heart' or 'Green Heart-sama' in the original Japanese. She issues her orders to those below her in authority, mostly a man in a silhouette by the name of 'The Sanctified'. One time she called him, and declared war (without clarifying her intent). He rallied her army only to be corrected by what she meant; She was talking about a MMO! He then was to call off the troops as she said "G'luck" (for good luck), leading to his dismay. She guarded and led the people of Leanbox in peace until the monster started attacking her land. She unleashed her powers and went to do battle with the monsters. Fighting countless times and it seemed to be to no end. Getting so tired she was returned to her human form! She then heard voices asking if she okay. The voices she heard was none other than Compa and IF, accompanying Neptune. She tried to convince the female to join them but she refused while calling Neptune irresponsible. IF just claimed she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't win on her own. Green Heart then decided that if Neptune could win against her in an all out battle in their HDD state, she would join them. Neptune came out victorious in the end causing Green Heart, because of her exhausted and injured state, to pass out. So they brought Vert with them to tend to her injuries. When they approached Arfoire she thanked her saying if she hadn't caused so much trouble, she wouldn't have to leave her room. Arfoire laughs and tells her that her brain growing mold to which Green Heart jokes about, surprising both Arfoire and Histoire. Realizing she wouldn't normally make jokes like that, the girls soon defeat Arfoire and proceed to give up their powers in their wish. After Histoire leaves, they realize they were stranded! If they still had their powers it would have been much easier to get home... Green Heart admits she didn't think about that while Black and White Heart try to figure out how they could have messed up as well. Eventually they do return home however. Other Vert is shown to be very excited about something while in her room one day. The fan exclusive "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" has come out! She is very excited as it comes with many extra's. As she is also one of the top 10 she will also be given a very special alarm clock. Upon hearing Gust, she lets the other female in when she brings a package. Gust explains that as she is registered as a emergency contact for temporary delivery staff she can deliver them, and of course she picked to deliver this. Questioning the weird item however, Vert makes her promise not to tell anyone. Gust however, ask for "hush money" as in, a bribe. But its a small price to pay in order to keep "Iffy" Happy. Later, Gust rushes in to tell Vert she has come across some good news she is sure she'd want to hear. She explains to Vert that she got a special free voucher code for the Four Goddesses online game and wants to give it to Vert.. for a price of course~! For ten-thousand she gives it to Vert. Gust seems shocked by this, either not expecting to have sold it, or the fact that Vert said it was a bargain. In the next event. Nisa comes to Vert to ask her what her breast secret is. And how she can make her chest bigger. Vert decides she'll make a deal with Nisa and tells her she'll only, MAYBE, tell her the secret if she plays a game with her for a week. Then Vert explains a very important guild raid coming up and she needs all the players she can get. Nisa then declines the offer. Later, Nisa has come by to visit Vert once more when she realizes she's moving around very weirdly lately. She explains that she just forgot to take a break from a mmo and is very warm. She claims to have only played for five hours the day before. But sometimes she plays for at least 150 hours weekly. Much to Nisa's shock, Vert claims that trained veterans can play with no sleep period. Nisa ask about food, to which Vert explains she makes a stockpile of a weeks worth of food. After asking about her weight, Nisa explains how jealous she is that Vert can just eat all she wants. Later, while Vert is doing something. The sanctified mentions being surprised to know Vert plays games. She doesn't seem to the type to go to arcades. Then asks Vert her favorite types, she list many and mentions in a sense, the arcade machines hold her money as she spends a lot of it on them. Then she is asked her favorite type, to which Vert claims to have a soft spot for simulation. After the Sanctified mentions they didn't think such a variety of games existed there. Vert says this is all on Planeptune. The event then ends as Vert quickly leaves. Vert comes back to the Sanctified who questions what she was up to and mentions all the items she is seen with. Vert explains she won all the prizes in the cran game earlier. After questioning the fact he thought there was only stuffed animals in the crane machines. Vert explains a lot more items are inside, like figures, snacks, electronic devices, Picking up a small square thing, Sanctified ask if it's a mirror when Vert claims it to be counterfeit. She then gives a double of a stuffed animal she won earlier, as thanks for letting her sneak off all the time. The event then ends as she claims the Sanctified is treating it too well... Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Gamindustry Graveyard and until they return, Chika Hakozaki takes her place as CPU of Leanbox in her absence. In the game, Nepgear and her army liberate the Hearts from ASIC. Vert eventually joins the party after enough of Leanbox's shares are recovered from ASIC. In one instance, Vert and Chika introduce Nepgear to a game featuring naked butlers and they force her to play it. After a while she says she loves it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory She is not the same one from the original because it is a parallel world. Her personality and hobby pretty much the same as the original. She is still struggling in getting Leanbox under control. She plans on invading other country to solve her country's problems. There are moments where she acts in a less mature fashion, either be it crying or making expressions typically found on Neptune (such as "> <" or "O O") One instance of this immaturity is when she and Nepgear lose and she starts crying, but Neptune tells her if she doesn't stop she'll join Nepgear in Iris Heart's "play time". With that thought in her mind she agrees to surrender and join the party. Chapter 3 Vert makes her appearance in Chapter 3 where she finds Plutia after she was separated from Neptune and Noire. She was suspicious of her, but realized she was not much of a threat alone. She grabbed Neptune before she could reveal the fact that she is the CPU of Leanbox and wants to keep it a secret until the time was right. She joins the party for a while, until Abnes appears to film the CPU's of Lastation and Planeptune battle Blanc in which she disappears as to not be found out. She reappears after Neptune and friends are locked in the dungeon after the battle with the keys to the cell, setting them free. Noire warns her not to try anything funny. Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, Vert extends an invitation in the form of a declaration of war to the other CPU's in order to have them come to Leanbox. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation ;Episode 1 events She is seen video chatting with Blanc about the friendship treaty. ;Episode 2 events Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 She is set to make a return in PSVita remake. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She is set to make a return in MKII PSVita remake. Abilities and Powers Vert is a decent character with average stats and decent moves. She can move at a good distance and cause good damage. Everything else is average however. A decent addition to the party. Movelist DarjeelingRotation: Mandailing Slap: Rainy Ratnapura: Tea photon: Nilgiri Burst: Purpurascens Burst: Daydream Shot: Nuwara Elliya Squall: Turbulence Candy: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: F.P.S.: Idol!: Combo Link: Switch: Hard Drive Divinity: Spiral Break: Vert begins by rushing at the target in a drill attack. Following this, she sends a wave that deals multiple slashes in an X format. She then repeats the drill attack, piercing through the enemy and forcing it to explode in a blue and black ball of energy. She finishes the attack by throwing her weapon at the enemy, which causes a large green explosion. In the Green Heart version, the attack colors are different, and she finishes instead by firing a large green laser that impacts the target and causes an even greater explosion. R/W Disk: Item Skills Cure Bottle: Red Bottle: Blue Bottle: Golden Bottle: Cure Oil: Heal Powder: Lo-Powder: Hi-Powder: Antidoite: Muscle Relexant: Heaven's Potion: Quotes For a list of her Battle Quotes, click here. 'As Vert' *''"Mold....they were more like mushrooms, really."'' *''"Your optimistic outlook hasn't changed, even after losing your memory."'' *''"Hmm, it's time for me to make my move. I can't rely on others forever. I must play a role in a crucial story sequence. Oh. Today...that RPG I've been waiting for is coming out today! ...Hmm... It won't be the end of the world if I say I can't fight for another week, would it? I can beat the game instead..."'' *''"You've disrespected my nation for the last time. This calls for a CPU war!"'' *''"How cruel. Do you intend to leave me out?"'' *''"It's important to reflect on the way you live your life day to day."'' *''"Your casual gaming mantra shines through, whereas my vigilant MMO training gives me infinite stamina!"'' *''"In any event, if I can't win, I don't like it!"'' *''"If I say we're having a rematch, you have to have one! Come on! One more time!"'' *''"My, such barbaric threats. Calm down. I don't enjoy fight scenes, personally."'' *''"I will crush you, both body and soul!"'' 'As Green Heart' *''"I will make you understand." '' *''"The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess''." *''"You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?"'' *''"That was quite an insult. I shall crush you with my bare hands!'' *''"S-Say that once more, I dare you! I will flip out and... and use foul language, I promise!"'' Gallery Trivia *The Landmass of Leanbox and Vert herself are references to the Xbox and Xbox 360. **In the first game, Vert was said to have a problem with getting too hot; this references the 360's tendency to overheat. Green Heart's outfit is revealing as to easier vent heat. *Of all the Goddess shown in the games, Green Heart has the most revealing attire. In Mk-2 she is beat by/ties with Uni but this may have changed now in Neptunia V. **Her HDD outfits reference the two Microsoft systems with her outfit in the first two games reference the 360 (mostly white with some green parts) and her MkV/Victory outfit referencing the original outfit (Mostly black with bits of green) *She is the first character (besides Histoire) and goddess to appear in the game. *Verde/Vert is Italian and French for Green, a default color of Xbox and Xbox 360. *She shares the same weapon as Mikoto from Cross Edge, who is also voiced by Rina Satou. *It's been hinted that she has feelings for IF. *The Four Goddesses Online game most likely references this game and how it has four goddesses. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine, which explains how she manages to stay up so long playing her games. *Vert may like seafood, as she states how good it was at a recent LAN party. *Vert is hinted of having an interest in yaoi. *In a recent popularity poll, Vert has come in 9th place, losing to Blanc who came in 7th. It makes her the least favorite of the Goddesses from the first game. *Vert is the only goddess that fights Neptune once while Neptune had to fight the other goddesses several times before they considered joining. *Vert was also the only one who had a legitimate reason for wanting to fight Neptune, while the others only wanted to fight her simply because they didn't like her or because she was their rival. *Vert was the nicest to Neptune when she came to Leanbox in comparison to the other goddesses. *A character also named Vert with a green theme appears in the anime "Dog Days". *Vert has the biggest breast size in both forms in comparison to the other goddesses. **This is different in Neptune V where Iris Heart and Yellow Heart rival if not surpass her in bust size (HDD form only though) ***Also The only human character to rival Vert's breasts is MarvelousAQL *Vert was originally the only sister-less Goddess, but as of Neptunia V, she is not anymore as neither Iris Heart nor Yellow Heart have a Sister. **The reason she lacks a sister is probably because Microsoft lacks a handheld gaming system of its own. In most cases, the CPU Candidates all represent a handheld system. *Vert is the only character having her weapon changed between games. Whereas she uses a lance in HDD form in the first two games she uses a spear in Victory and the Anime.(This most likely changed due to lack of concept art of her lance or size compassion of her lance to the games.) *The French color adjective "Vert" refers to the color green. However, the spelling "Vert" refers to a male subject noun (Verte refers to a female subject noun.) She shares this trait with Blanc (ironically enough), whose name in French also refers to a male subject. But, unlike Blanc, her name is pronounced incorrectly as a French name (which should be pronounced as "Vair.") *In Victory, Peashy refers to her as Bert. *Vert is an example of a fan-service character done right being loved for more than just her chest. Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:CPU Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Vert Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character Category:Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart character Category:Neptunia: Producing Perfection character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 2 character